Glider cape
Ember Falls Ember Rising |mentioned = }} The lider cape is an invention developed by Heyward and later replicated by Emerson. As its name implies, it is a cape that can function as a glider. History ''Ember Falls Following his expulsion from the Fowlers and his initiation as a votary at Halfwind Citadel, Heyward began work on the first glider cape. He was seen on a number of occasions by Heather and Picket Longtreader at work on the device, even showing them some of its components at one encounter. He ultimately completed it shortly before the Battle of Rockback Valley, and soon gifted it to Picket when the battle turned against the rabbits of the Cause. Launched from one of the catapults in use during the battle, Picket was able to soar high into the air with the cape. When a nearby eagle attacked, he was forced to quickly learn the cape's uses, and briefly disengaged the glider function in order to draw his sword. He then reengaged the glider and was able to strike a killing blow against the eagle, before making his way to Cloud Mountain. The cape allowed him to intervene in Bleston's attempt to kidnap or kill Emma, and later to escape what would have been a fatal fall from a cliff with the mad prince. Picket used the cape to return to the plateau, which enabled him to fight and defeat Bleston's lieutenant Perkinson. Ember Rising'' Word of Picket's actions at the Battle of Rockback Valley made its way to Harbone Citadel and the ears of the young inventor, Emerson. When Picket and Lord Captain Helmer arrived seeking help to enter First Warren, Emerson hit upon the idea of using the capes to help them do so. While Lord Hewson's forces provided a distraction, Helmer and Picket used capes to enter the city. Helmer initially struggled with the new experience, but was able to make his way safely inside. Picket would later employ his cape to great effect during the Battle for First Warren, first using it to reach the top of one of the Seven Standing Stones. There he would set off an explosion to knock over a statue of Morbin Blackhawk, before gliding with the cape to the governor's palace to join Helmer and Whitbie Joveson in subduing Winslow. He would later travel to the city wall using the cape, before swooping to take up the Cause's fallen banner and wave it from atop one of the standing stones. When one of the raptor sentinels attacked him, Picket was able to use the cape to survive his descent to the ground after slaying the large bird. After his leg was injured, Picket would use the cape to travel from the palace balcony to the wall once again in a desperate effort to aid his friend Jo Shanks against another sentinel. He didn't arrive in time to do so, but was able to catch Jo as the wall broke beneath him. Picket then attempted to slow their fall with the cape, but the combined weight of both rabbits made this impossible. Fortunately, both survived the landing, though Jo was badly wounded. Category:Objects